black thunder and the thunder fighters
by jay thunder
Summary: Black thunder is the youngest member of a family of super heroes known as thunder, he must pass on a test to become a true thunder. i do not own pokemon, sentai , kamen rider, ultraman, movies and anime references, each one of them belongs to a company. this fanfiction was co-writen with the help of ZYXA12-ReBornX7.
1. we are the thunder fighters !

We are the thunder fighters !.

we are the thunder fighter !

darklings are creatures made of darkness, they were born from the negative feelings of the pokemons, they are violent and dangerous, they like to eat souls and pokemon flesh, they were purified by blade thunder many years ago, their conter parts are named lightlings.

The lightlings are creatures made of pure light, they were born from the positive feelings of the pokemon, they are good hearted and kind, they fought against the darklings in a war, they created the perfect warrior, a bio weapon named blade thunder, he was a red delphox, he had both darkling and lightling dna, he purified the darklings in his final fight, he got married a had child named astro, he was a black and grey delphox, they thunder lineage kept going and going, and it's the time to a new hero be born.

The thunders are:

Blade thunder: blade is the most serious member of his team who generally hides his emotions. He is very cold and strict, especially towards his familu but cares for them deeply and about their well being. Due to his strict leadership qualities blade is very serious and a no-nonsense person and is also well disciplined. He is very calm, he is a artificial darkling, in other words, a bio weapon, he is a black and red delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and red shinken red, his weapon is a katana.

Mecha:resembles a black and red battle fever robo.

Astro thunder:son of blade, really friendly and wants to make friends with people in NASA . He is willing to go the extra mile and do bizarre things to get to know someone he wants to befriend better. He puts friendship above anything else and values every friend that he has, to the point of crying hard whenever he hears a sad story of someone he considers a friend, he is a black and grey delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and grey kamen rider fourze, his weapons resembles billy the rod.

Mecha:resembles a black and grey galaxy mega.

Water thunder:Son of Astro, always sparkling, water is a "wild man." He desires everything to be stimulating, and he is always curious. Once he sets his aims on a target, he moves forward without flinching, no matter what, he is a black and blue delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and blue gokai red, his weapon is a pirate sword.

Mecha:resembles a black and blue gokai-oh.

Bouken thunder:son of water, he is very persistent and never gives up, acts pretty much like Bouken red from boukenger, his weapon is a shield, he is a black and mint green delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and mint green Bouken silver.

Mecha:resembles a black and mint green dai voyager.

Fist thunder:son of Bouken, he is a happy go lucky guy, he love to help those in need, even if it's mean to Pits himself in danger, he is the master of the shouriken, a fictional martial art, he killed his own master, his weapon is a nunchuck, he is a black and purple delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and violet geki violet.

Mecha:resembles a black and violet geki tohja.

Sky thunder:son of fist, he is a calm Delphox that likes to do things his way, he won't forgive anyone that messes with the ones he loves, his weapon is a crossbow, he is a black and Orange delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and dark orange go on wing gold.

Mecha: resembles a black and dark orange giga Phoenix.

Pretty thunder:daughter of sky thunder, she is cocky and loves fashion, she is a hermaphrodite and the tallest thunder, he is a black and pink delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and pink kamen rider femme, her weapon is a spear.

Mecha:resembles a black and pink getter robo zan rekka.

Black thunder:son of pretty, he is a kind, gentle, fun loving delphox, he is a video game addicted, his full name is black ops thunder kurogane, he is a black and sparkling delphox.

Armor:resembles a black and sparkling blue kamen rider ex-aid, his weapon resembles ryuki visor zwei.

Mecha:doesn't own one yet.

All the thunders but the honorary ones are black delphoxes.

Honorary thunders:

Name: Shouri

Species: Victini

Gender: Female

Powers: Elemental Mastery with Fire (Ruby), Water (Sapphire), Earth (Topaz), Wind (Emerald).

Armor: Resembles Kamen Rider Wizard's Infinity form, but with V's on her shinguards, gauntlets and forehead, and two V's on the back forming an X.

Weapon: Shield-Gauntlets with retractable swords and can transform into arm-crossbows.

Mecha: Resembles Tacit Ronin from Pacific Rim, but has Milla's blue and white colors from Tales of Xillia 2, and its arm-blades can shift into crossbows.

Shouri has two girlfriends, música the maloetta and sora the sky form shaymin.

Name: Musica

Gender: Hermaphrodite

Species: Meloetta

Personality: Musica is a shy and kindhearted songstress who always helps other Pokemon. She almost never holds a grudge at anyone and always tries to stay strong after a traumatic event or something like that.

Powers: (read below)  
Aria Forme: Can sing songs to manipulate different effects of healing, buffing or debuffing.  
Pirouette Forme: Different dancing styles have different fighting styles.

Armor: Resembles Kamen Rider Marika's armor, neon lights change colors depending on her formes, green for Aria and red for Pirouette.

Weapon: Has a bladed bow that shoots out energy arrows and can split into dual swords.

Mecha: Resembles Star Winning Gundam Real Mode.

Owl kuromori:black best friend and teammate, kind, gentle and short Tempered, when owl was a rowlet he was very lonely until he met black when the later was just a fennekin, and know he dedicates himself to protect black, he is a deciduye.

Armor:resembles a black and green kamen rider brave, his weapon is a sword.

Mecha:Doesn't own one yet.

Tamari:a fallen angel that got kicked out of the heavens for calling arceus a bitch, the thunder tooked him in and treated him like he was part of the family, as a way of thanking them he promises that he would protect black, he is a midnight lycanroc

Armor:resembles a black and crimson kamen rider snipe, his weapon is a gun.

Mecha: doesn't own one yet.

"alright, black, owl and tamari, it is time." Blade said as he handed three devices to a delphox, a decidueye and a midnight lycanroc.

Black nodded as he looked at his own device, It resembled the gashacon bugvisor from kamen rider ex-aid.

"Um... Where do I place this?" Black asked.

"in your left arm." blade said.

"Oh, okay." Black said and placed it on his left arm.

"so cool !." owl said as he looked at his device, it resembled a flip-flop phone.

"indeed." tamari said And looked at his own henshin device, it also resembled a flip-flop phone.

"you must press the red button to transform." pretty told her son and his friends, They nodded and Black curiously pressed the red button, they were surrounded by a multi-colored light and the henshin jingle started to play "let's fight, super fight, ultra fight, what is your fight !?, i'm a thunder fighter."

"Eh..!?" Black softly gasped in awe and shock as he looked at his armor, it resembled kamen rider sasword in his maskedform, owl armor resembled kamen rider gatack masked form and tamari armor resembled kamen rider thebee masked form.

"A-Any... Weapons?" Black asked.

shouri just giggled and said, press the button again and your true form will be revealed."

Black curiously did as he was told and touched the red button again.

"neon kick !, neon sword !, neon action go !" black armor changed and now resembled ex-aid level 2 form.

"let's explore, let's go in a adventure, this is our great adventure" owl armor changed and now resembled brave level 2 form.

"bang bang bang ba-ba-bang final sniper !." tamari armor changed and now resembled snipe level 2 form.

Black looked at his armor again but closer.

"Way better." Black said and activated his weapon, it resembled ryuki visor zwei.

"A dragon-gun..?"

"i got a gun." tamari said.

"and i got a sword." owl said.

"oh, i almost forgot, black happy birthday !" fist said.

Black widened his eyes in his mask.

"black today is your 18 birthday and we are going to celebrate." musica said.

"all our friends are waiting for us in the ballroom." pretty said.

"O-Okay..!" He replied.

they went to the ballroom in blade mansion were they saw their long date friends, Black was surprised at their appearance here, a male snivy and female oshawott runned in black direction and hugged him.

"Black-Niichan~!"

"nike, rina !" black said hugging them back, nike and rina are the childs of black former babysitters and pretty closest friends, aqua the samurott and ivy the serperior, nike was a male snivy and rina a female oshawott, they are twins but nike is the eldest twin, Rina is the youngest twin, though she has a closer relationship with her mother that they cryptically speak of, she was also in a incestuous relationship with nike Who has a brother-sister complex, everybody except for black and their parents think this is just a phase.

"your armor is cool black ni-chan !' nike said.

"Thanks, Nike~" Black replied.

"your armors looks really cool too." rina told owl and tamari.

Who both smiled at them.

"Let me talk about your opponents, the gamers are creatures born from forgotten video games, they will attack anyone who gets in their way, your job is to destroy them and absorb their data in your devices, this will give you and your friends new powers. " pretty explained.

"You must destroy 10 gamers, do that and you, owl and tamari Will get your mechas and the privileges of a true thunder, you and your comrades will have acess to hoverboards, they will be your way of transportation." Bouken explained.

Black nodded as he listened to his relatives.

"It's a simple mission, we believe in your strength !." Sky said.

"Thanks grandpa sky." Black said.

"Blacky~~" black heard his other mom, Sui the suicune calling for him.

"H-Hi, Mother..."

sui hugged black tightly and said "i'm really proud of you."

"Thanks, Mother." He hugged back a little.

"us too" said his step mother maria the lopunny along side his other step mother momo the goodra, pretty maried sui alongside her girfriends maria and momo.

Black sweatdropped when they appeared too, then black felt someone wraping a arm around him "hey black, happy birthday" said a samurott.

"Aqua..!"

"don't forget about me." a sexy serperior said.

"I-Ivy!"

"you grew up so much !" ivy said hugging him.

Black shrugged a bit in embarrassment at the hug but hugged her back.

"hey everyone." gela the goodra said walking along side her husband icer the aurorus, gela is one of pretty closest friends and ivy girlfriend, fortunely their husbands didn't minded that.

Rina was excited Gela was here and hugged her.

"so black, did you decided the design of your mecha ?" icer asked.

"no, any suggestions ?" black said.

"gundam build mk-2 !" nike suggested.

"Good idea." Black said.

"my mecha resembles getter robo rekka, so how about your mecha be based after the shin getter 1 ?." Pretty said.

"Um, no, not that design base..., I will think of something." Black said.

"black, you owl and tamari will be staying with host familys, it's part of your mission" astro said.

They all nodded to him.

"this is going to be fun." Black said.


	2. first battle !, a purple granzon !

"ok black, let's discuss a few things before continuing with the party" pretty said.

Black nodded and prepared to listen carefully.

"the thunder mechas are called thunder-mails, they are made of magic and light but their cockpits are made of metal, you control them with your thoughs, you and your friends can choose their designs and weapons, they will be build by yumi the liepards, daughter of saki the liepard and kenta the liepard, they are the cientist who created blade." pretty explained.

"They created Blade ?" owl asked.

"yes, they created me, i'm a artificialy made darkling made to fight against evil darklings, i'm a bio weapon." blade said.

"But... Why would they create an artificial Darkling?" Black asked curiously.

"because they wanted to win the war against the darklings." blade explained.

"and instead of killing all the darklings, he purified them with a sacred magic." astro said.

"But we're darklings or at least partially." Black pointed out.

"the pokemons grew attached to us, after grandpa blade purified the darklings they started living together with their counterparts the lightlings and the common pokemons" bouken said.

Black nodded as he listened.

"now about the host-familys, each one of us had to stay with a host family during our rookie time, blade stayed with saki and kenta, i stayed with shinichi the umbreon and myusel the espeon, and your mom pretty stayed with ivy parents randall the swampert and midori the serperior." astro explained.

"Any difference with Lightlings?" Black asked.

"they are made of light intead of darkness." fist answered.

"black, you will be staying with aqua and ivy, owl you will be staying with icer and gela, and tamari you will be staying with jimmy the arcanine and carol the ninetales.

"why do i have to stay with those two ?!, they are boring pacifist and their daughters are the same !, They don't even know the difference between good and evil. They think both are dangerous alike !" tamari complaned.

"i'm sorry tamari, but we made our decision, it's migh be good for you to intereact with other pokemon." fist said.

"now that we explained everything, let's continue with the party !." sky said.

the party continued until late night, everybody was tired and they went home, next day black, owl and tamari went to their host family homes.

next day.

"we are glad to have at our house black-kun." ivy said.

"Yes, we are~" Aqua agreed.

"kids, come say hi to black !" aqua called for his children And they both went down and black was surprised when he saw that rina was wearing a skimpy bath suit, He then tried speaking but was at a loss for words, nike and rina just smiled and hugged black, Making him blush as he felt the little girl's developing chest.

"hey kids." black said. "this is going to be hard." black though. 

with owl.

"thanks for letting me stay at your home icer, gela." owl thanked the couple.

"No problem~" Gela chimed and winked.

"Son, please come here and say hi to owl, don't be shy." Icer said.

Their son, Icy then slowly walked to him.

"Hi..." icy said shyly.

"Hello there." Owl greeted back.

"i'm icy..." icy said.

"i'm owl, i hope we can get along." owl said smiling. 

with tamari.

"welcome to your new home tamari !." carol the ninetales said hugging tamari.

"temporary home that is." tamari said As he's not being happy one bit about it.

"welcome tamari !" said ria the vulpix and via the growlithe, daughters of jimmy and carol.

But Tamari just stayed silent, but them he received a call in his henshin device, the gamerizer.

"that's a gamer signal !" tamari said. 'Thank. Arceus, I can leave this place a while!' he though and then said "i gotta go now, i have to kill a few gamers with my friends !" tamari said before transforming in his second form.

"LEVEL UP !, bang bang ba-ba bang final sniper ! " The device announced.

"Later, softies!" tamari exclaimed.

"can't you just talk with enemy ?." jimmy suggested.

"Whatev's, late Reply!" Tamari's said as he ran off.

"alright, come thunder hover !" tamari called for his hoverboard And a one came to him from nowhere.

"black, owl, please wait for me !" tamari said as he got on the hover board and went to the gamer location At high speed, tamari arrived at the location and saw 3 gamers, the first one resembled a blue gutton, the second one resembled a green colabo doremifa beat bugster and the last one resembled a crimson vernier from kamen rider ex-aid, black and owl were already at the scene.

"right on time." tamari jumped off his overboard and landed by black side. "hey black"

"Hey, Tamari." Black replied.

"the blue gamer is tekken from the game ultimate fighter, the green one dancer from the game step-dancer and the red one is vernas from the game sky fighter" black explaned.

Tamari nodded and readied his gun, owl prepared his sword and black got his dragon gun ready, tamari shoot vernas in the leg while black shoots tekken in his arms and owl slashes dancer chest Tearing off her dress and revealing her bare top !.

"this thing is a girl ?!" owl said suprised.

"Well, what would you expect!?" She cried out and slapped him.

"ouch, you bitch." owl yelled and slashed her again, This time at her skirt.

"goddamnt !, you perv !" dancer yelled.

'Ask me about stuff like that...' Black thought as he rolled his eyes, he then kicked tekken and activated the sword mode of his weapon.

"SWORD FORM." A robotic voice said and a sword came out of the dragon mouth And the armor changed a bit, the armor opened similar to unicorn gundam going nt-d mode, black then slashed the gamer shoulder And digital bits sprayed out.

"this guy fights like one of the characters of my game !, rekka the delphox !" tekken said as he fell to the ground.

"and this guy has infinit bullets !" vernas said as he was being shot by tamari.

As for the dancer gamer... "Aaiiee!"

owl had accidentaly slashed all of her clothes.

"Uh... Oops." He sheepishly said.

"owl !, tamari !, let's finish this !" black told his companions.

Who agreed. "Yeah!"

"not yet !, dancer !, vernas !, gargantuan combination !" tekken yelled.

the other gamers nodded and they converted themselves into data and entered tekken who became a 71 meters tall giant robot that resembled a purple granzon.

"huh guys ?, what we do now ?!" owl said.

"don't you guys remember what grandpa sky told us 4 weeks before my birthday ?, he said that we could have provisory thunder-mails !, and we chose ?" black said.

owl and tamari stayed quite.

"we chose a combing thunder-mail based after aquarion deava !" black said "let's do it guys !."


	3. the birth of deave-daioh !

The birth of deava-daioh !.

(a/n: all the pokemon in this fanfic are anthro !)

"we chose a combing thunder-mail based after aquarion deava !" black said "let's do it guys !."

They nodded. "Right!"

They activated the "thunder-mail" function on their gamerizers and 3 jets came to then, They jump up high into them.

"Ok, kaminari gattai !." Black said.

Their jets then start forming a straight line, though two bumped into each other for a moment, But this was soon corrected as tamari jet and owl jet finally combined, tamari's formed the hind legs and owl the front legs, black jet formed the head, body and arms.

"Change!" Black announced.

The body attached to the legs and the team announced "deava-daioh !" The mecha flexed as effect lightning sparked around it.

black, owl and tamari were transfered to the same cockpit with black as the main pilot.

"alright, let's do it !" black said as he activated deava-daioh laser spear and stabbed the purple granzon Making the monster-mech growl.

"deave spear beam !" black said as the deave spear shot a beam the monster-mech legs.

"Arrgh! Hey, give us a chance to attack!" the monster-mech growled as he charged a black energy sphere in his hands ""black energy cluster !"

It then threw the cluster at the heroes' mecha but deava-daioh slashed the cluster.

"those guys are strong." dancer voice said "and just for the records, our name is granzan !" vernas voice said.

"But it ain't as powerful as the original!" Tamari shouted out.

"let's finish this !, deave spear drill !" black said as the deave spear laser blade began to spin.

"Deava Drill Breaker!" They charged at granzan and pireced him !, And he roared in pain and defeat.

"At least I got to fight a strong opponent !." Tekken voice said.

"I've been beaten by perverts~!" Dancer voice complained.

this is my last mission !" vernas voice said.

And they all exploded.

the team got out of deave-daioh cockpit and stand on his shoulder, they pointed their gamerizers at the explosion and absobed the enemy data.

"let's see watch we got guys, level up !" black said As he took a look at his blank Gashat, and soon they got it colors, one blue, one green and one crimson, they inserted the gashat like trinkets in to the gamerizers "a game !, level up !"

"buttobase, totsugeki, hissatsu punch !, ultimate fighter !"

"Do-Do-DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do! step-dancer !"

"jet, jet to the war !, jet jet !, sky figther !"

"Awesome~!" They all said.

As they looked at their new forms.

Black wore a black and sparkling blue version of the gekitotsu robot armor.

Owl wore a black and green version of the doremifa beat armor.

And tamari wore a black and crimson version of the jet combat armor.

"That's so cool !." Black said.

That was a great start for them.


	4. his name is gao luxray !

His name is gao luxray!.

jay arrived at aqua and ivy's house in his hover board wearing his ultimate fighter armor, then he removed his armor, got off his hover board and opened the door.

"i'm home !" black said as he got in.

"Black-nii-chan~!" Rina called out.

"Hey rina." Black greeted back, rina was wearing another swimsuit, a green one "why you wearing those swimsuits rina ?!"

"we are going to the beach tomorrow so mommy asked me to try those swimsuits" Rina replied, posing sweetly with her tail wagging.

'does she make rina wear those swinsuits around the house all day ?' black though to himself. Because it's more or less... Frightening of how it'll affect her own daughter.

"blacky~" black heard a the voice of his mother sui, pretty, maria and momo are also there, They all embrace him in a big group hug.

"we are glad you are ok black." pretty said "Are your fingers and toes still intact?" She asked as she checked his paws and feet.

"yes mom, it was nothing" black replied.

But then black mothers saw rina.

"black why is she wearing this ?" maria asked.

"we are going to the beach tomorrow so she is trying swimsuits." black explained.

"oh black, you are home." ivy approched them with aqua.

Ivy then notices the other girls giving her narrowed eyes. "Why are you all looking at me like that?"

"about rina swimsuits..." black said.

"Also, how big could Rina get..?" The Goodra asked, gesturing with her hands like they're groping.

well, i'm dd, so i think she would be dd as well." ivy said.

Making Rina giggle with her paws on her mouth and blush.

"black, i never told how i met your mothers right ?" pretty asked.

"no." black replied.

"well we are going to tell you today !" momo said As she hugs and kisses his cheek.

"i met maria and momo before sui at the swiming classes, it was part of my training and they took a liking on me, i was still a braixen at the time, maria was a buneary and momo a sligoo." Pretty explained.

"i invited pretty and momo over my house, we talked with each other for a few minutes, things started to get hot." maria said.

"rina you better go to your room." aqua told his daughter who noded and went to her room.

"There are some things too extreme for a child." Aqua said.

"and we mated, we evolved into our final forms after the first round, then we mated again and pretty fucked me doggystyle." momo said But then she realized she swore and covered her mouth.

pretty just giggled and said "when i became a thunder we lost contact, 2 years later i met sui on a shop, i found she cute and invited her for a date, we mated on her bed and she got preagnant."

"With me ?" Black asked.

"yes" pretty answred, Though she looked on one side as she knew the truth.

"And how the grandpas and grandmas reacted ?." Black asked.

"My parents didn't t reacted well, they got really worried, I was still in college when it happened, the thunders got happy because they had a new heir, they were all there when I gave birth to you, I loved you so much and I never wanted that moment to be over, when you were 6 months old Maria and momo appeared when we had a foursome, pretty purposed to us all, and we said yes, we got married when you were 11 months old." Sui explained. "my dad wanted me to abort."

"And let me die?!" Black asked, mortified.

"yes, but i didn't want too, neither the thunders, when he told the thunders about his idea he got beat up !" sui answered.

"Ouch." Black winces at the thought of his grandpa getting beaten up.

"black, even though you were a accidentel preagnancy, we still love, you are my son and that won't change." pretty said.

"i was nervous when i became your step mother, but i'm glad that i did." momo said As she nuzzles on his head, leaving goo from her, black just smiled and nuzzled her back.

"funny fact, when you hatched everyone though you was a female because of your looks, that was until we took a closer look between your legs." pretty said Blushing as Black had the same expression.

"i can't believe your father wanted you to abort !" aqua told sui.

"And verbally tried to murder Black!" ivy said.

"our relashionship was never the same..." sui said.

"thanks, for taking care of me." black said "But what's happening to him now?"

"he is still married with my mom, but he refuses to see you." sui said.

"Oh..." Black said, feeling sad.

"but don't worry, we are here." maria said As she kept hugging him.

pretty smiled and said "we better go now, let black rest."

They all nodded and left.

black smiled and ivy hugged him and said "you have good mothers black"

"Thanks, Ivy..." the black and sparkling blue delphox replied.

"you welcome." ivy said as she kissed his cheek.

"hey black, about the beach trip, we are going to a beach that is located on the nearby city." aqua explained.

Black smiled as he heard that.

"owl, icer, gela, icy, tamari, carol, jimmy ria and bia will come with us." aqua said.

"you better get some rest now, we will depart tomorrow morning." ivy said.

Black nods as he leaves.

next day at 4 am.

"black ni-chan wake up !" nike said as he jumped on his bed.

black woke up and said "nike whata heck it's 3-4 am !"

"WE'RE GOING NOW~!"

"alright, alright, stop yelling, let me get ready." black replied.

"daddy said we need to wake up early so that we won't get stuck in the traphic !." nike explained.

"Traffic with ff's." Black corrected.

"just get ready." nike said as he walked away.

black did what the snivy said and got ready, he entered the car and sleept and the way.

"black ni-chan we arrived." rina said as she shook black a little, But he still felt sleepy.

aqua grinned and shoot water at black face who woke up and changed into his darkling-lightning hybrid form, it resembled a black and sparkling blue kamen rider rey.

"HEY!" He complained.

"AHHHHH, BLACK NI-CHAN TURNED INTO A MONSTER !" rina yelled And ran to her mother and cry.

"rina my dear it's alright, that's black true form." ivy said comforting her daughter Who sniffled with tears dripping from her eyes.

"rina it's ok, when a darkling or a lightling turns eighteen and evolve to their final forms they get their monster forms, wich are called true forms, we are lightlings and your mom and i have true forms." aqua explained.

"here let us show you." ivy said as she and her husband changed into their true forms, aqua true form resembled aqua neos and ivy true form resembled ancient dragon fairy.

Nike and Rina looked at them with intense awe.

Black, aqua and ivy returned to their normal forms and ivy "let's go I don't wanna leave the others waiting."

They all nodded a got all out of the car, they walked to the beach and saw owl, tamari, gela, icer, icy the amauras, jimmy, carol, ria and bia.

Black walked out drowsily.

"Hey black !." Owl called out for his friend.

Black didn't listen as he didn't get enough sleep.

"he is not even listening." tamari said.

"when icer is sleepy, i just have use my charm to seduce him and make him fully awake." gela said Winking at Ivy.

ivy winked back and walked in black direction And smiled at his drowsy form.

"how do you like my swimsuit black-kun~" ivy said.

Black then perked up awakened.

"i know my beatiful snake body leaves something to be desired but please try to resists~" the serperior teased the thunder heir " "Because my daughter and I are blessed with such large melons~"

black let out a small yawn and said "sometimes i wonder how you are able to keep your balance."

"can we just go swin this is getting ridiculous." tamari said.

"What? You think sexy snakes look stupid~?" Ivy teased.

"I think you are the hottest grass-type I ever saw, I just to hot and my thick fur coat isn't helping." Tamari replied.

Ivy smiled at that reassurance.

"Yeah let's go !." Rina said as she rushed to the water with black following her, but then she tripped and fall.

"Ow..." She mumbled as she got up.

"Rina you alright ?!." Black asked.

"I tripped on something." Rina said as she pointed to a box like thing and black grabbed.

He then pulls hard but no go, then he used his psychic power and pulled the box out of the sand Which some of it sprinkles on the ground.

"it's a treasure box !" nike said as he and everyone approched black.

used his psychic power to open the box and saw a dagger and a sparkling blue crystal sphere and picked up, It had a Luxray in it.

"it's a king beast sword and a gao jewel !" black said.

"it's amazing but we should return it to the gaorangers." jimmy the arcanine said.

Black nodded at the thought.

but then he and everyone else felt a earthquake, the waves got bigger and dangerous, many pokemons came out of the water, then a black and pink version of grand nejirous came out of the water.

"ginga we should run !" a female delphox told her mate, a samurott, Who nodded and followed her.

"i don't know about you guys but...i forgot my gamerrizer because nike rushed me to get ready and go." Black said.

"me too." Owl said.

"me three." Tamaria said.

"we are screwed !" owl screamed.

but then black remembered that he was holding a king beast sword and a gao jewel !, he could use it !, he placed the jewel on the dagger and raise it high in the air and a whistiling song started playing.

"COME OUT!" He called... But nothing happened and the wind blew, But then the sky was covered with dark clouds and a thunderstorm occurred, then something came out of the clouds, it was gao luxray.

Gao luxray landed behind black and let out a furious roar and attacked the black and pink grand nejiros with a thunderbolt attack.

"Ahhhhhhhh, that hurts, also our name is love Tania nice to meet you guys !." The mech monster yelled.

but then gao luxray began to launch thunderbolts all over the beach.

This cannot be good." Nike said.


End file.
